dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fangirl4545
Re: Question? The Complete Dialogue header is just used for organization of the page. It's the same as saying "the full story of the saga is below" but much more succinctly. -KidVegeta (talk) Zeon Talkin' I amz everywhere :P [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Nothin' much. Mostly just working on DeviantART on a Fairy Tail OC, as well as some wiki shenanigans. :P [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:45, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: QUESTION ABOUT DBR Yes I wrote Dragon Ball Reincarnation. CookieKid247 (talk) 01:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) More Zeon talkin' No, just trying to figure out how to continue the story. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 22:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Getting ready for school in the morning. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Review you can totally review it now whenever you feel like it and edit the review when it goes on because my series will have like 50 episodes lol. ( 20:23, September 1, 2013 (UTC)) naruto and dbz alone, cool. narutoxdbz crossover = HOLY COW!!!!!!!!!! ( 20:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC)) lol your welcome! Question How did you make a signature? I want one and I don't know how. Is this correct? I apologize if it isn't as I have no idea what I'm doing. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CookieKid247_Sig Regarding le message on Dragon Ball ZGT: Raging Tenkaichi Nah, it's ok lol. It's not really an original name since, like we know, there is the real-life Dragon Ball: Raging Blast series and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series, so it wasn't really anybody's idea in the first place (aside from the video game developers), just a combination of two other popular (however canon) game series lol. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 00:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) About the cursing I just wanted to apologize for my older brother. I asked him to help me create the template at the bottom of my articles and to generally help me formatting everything since i'm not that good at doing wiki coding. Next thing I noticed was a tab open on cookie's blog and after checking my contribtuons i saw that he messed with quite a fuew people. He got grounded and got his car keys taken away for that so he shouldnt do it again. i also changed my password just to make sure. Also he has college and a job so since school is back he shouldn't have much time to do that gain. I just wanted to say I'm sorry you quit reading because of the cursing. I just made them curse because i felt itd make it edgier, expecially since GT is alot more edgy thn Dragonball or DBZ. I feel that since Toryama didn't write it (though I still really like it) the new writer would have used more cursing if it didn't need to be clean for children so it'd be able to be on tv. If you want, I can go back and make a cut version for you. kinda' like how they cut movies for the tv. Thank you for liking it though. I hope you decide to read it again! :) The dark TRUNKS (talk) 14:38, September 4, 2013 (UTC) There I just went through the first 10 episodes. If i remember tomorrow, I'll cut another 10 and do that until all the episodes are editted. im sorry if i missed anything, so just let me nkow if I doThe dark TRUNKS (talk) 15:26, September 4, 2013 (UTC) The dubbing has caught up wih hte actual episodes, so you can see up to the latest episode 40 censored. The dark TRUNKS (talk) 05:21, September 12, 2013 (UTC) About the help While I do appreciate it and all, you did the episode censoring entirely wrong, esentially deleting the original uncut version. Also, i like to choose what i change the cnesoring to, so just give me messages on my talk page if you notice any I missed and i'll do the edit myself. The dark TRUNKS (talk) 16:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Theres a section on the top of my talk page specificaly for it now. The dark TRUNKS (talk) 16:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come to chat 17:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Geyser Talkin' HEY! I didn't know you were on this wiki, what's up?! Geyser7 (talk) 18:46, September 25, 2013 (UTC)Geyser Nothing much. Yes, I'm on every wiki.... xD I just edit my stories here. For example, DragonBall AGT. I made it. How bout you? We all love Zeon, don't we? xD The changing of certain supporting characters and the removal of some that appear in the RP. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:39, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... I'm not sure. Possibly a reboot, but considering some other ideas that have been buzzing around in my head I dunno... [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:52, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Category Yes. -KidVegeta (talk) Character Hey Fangirl4545 do you know any places where I can create a high quality Dragon Ball Character on a character creator by scratch and upload it as an image? FlamingCake (talk) 22:02, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Permission RE: I will when I have the Sagas all completed, because writing the Saga is time consuming as it is, not to mention, I'm trying to make my first TRLE (Tomb Raider Level Editor) and that is also time consuming. I ain't good at drawing so i can make a literal Fanga (Fanga means Fan-Made Manga. If there is no word than I'm inventing it as one). Thanks for the likings of my Sagas and work. If you have question for my previous Saga Groups feel free to ask.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 22:57, September 3, 2014 (UTC) 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk) Re:Question , |text=Yeah, all the character pictures I have, like the ones for Ra and Palema'i, I drew myself. }} Re: Formatting Glitch Re: Been a while, hasn't it? Hi Fangirl, nice to see you back. :) I've deleted the page you requested. Good luck with your return! -KidVegeta (talk)